Kucing Buntel Operation: Daydream Storm
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Summary: Semi-canon, One-shot, BoBoiBoy feat 7 Elemental tier 2. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kapan sih terakhir kali Boboiboy Halilintar tertawa? *bukan summary ini namanya woy…* *RnR? XD*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studio. Tak 'kan lah milik saya ahahaha… **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody **

**Warning: Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC, No pair, agak (sangat) gaje, krispi, retceh, beware kenistaan yang sangat haqiqi #plak, typo, dsb…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tertarik? Scroll down kalo gitu~**

* * *

"Blaze, kursinya dipindahkan ke sebelah kiri saja ya,"

"Oke, sip~"

"Thorn, tarik sulurnya kemari,"

"Siap!"

"Ice…tidurnya setelah tempat esnya penuh, oke?"

"Mmm…baiklah…"

"Solar, lampunya udah selesai?"

"_Ready, brother,"_

"Taufan-"

"Nggak perlu, Gem, aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat," Boboiboy Taufan, pecahan Boboiboy yang mewakili elemen angin, tersenyum sambil menunjuk berkotak-kotak koko yang masih bertumpuk di samping kedai.

Boboiboy Gempa, si pecahan berelemen tanah hanya membalas dengan senyuman, cukup senang ternyata rekannya yang satu ini sedang tidak kumat mode nyebelinnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Halilintar mana? Kok nggak kelihatan?" si elemen api yang terkenal suka buka-bukaan(?) di depan penonton, Boboiboy Blaze bertanya sembari memindahkan beberapa kursi untuk pelanggan ke samping kedai.

"Bukannya dia lagi mengantar pesanan ya?" Boboiboy Solar, pecahan yang paling _cool _(menurut dia sendiri) dan selalu tampil dengan kacamata _trendy_, ikut berkomentar. Kedua tangannya sibuk menghias papan nama Kokotiam dengan lampu warna-warni.

"Iya, dia 'kan cepat, jadi mudah baginya untuk mengantar pesanan pelanggan yang tinggalnya jauh tanpa harus pakai alat transformasi," Boboiboy Thorn, si hijau super polos berucap sambil memanipulasi tanaman-tanaman di sekitarnya, membentuknya menjadi hiasan di sekitar kedai Kokotiam.

"Maksudmu transportasi kan?" ralat Boboiboy Ice, satu-satunya pecahan yang punya dua elemen dan sangat suka tidur, dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menyerut es batu.

"Tapi apa Hali akan baik-baik saja? Kalau dia kesasar gimana ya?" gumam Taufan kemudian cekikikan sendiri membayangkan bagaimana si partner tersesat di Hutan Rintis kemudian menangis(?) karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang.

"Halilintar bukan anak-anak, Taufan. Lagipula dia yang tersesat _waktu itu_ kan karena kita sedang amnesia," ucap Gempa.

"Tapi ngebayanginnya aja…hahahaha," Taufan mulai tertawa, dan Gempa hanya menghela napas, tidak ada niat melakukan apa-apa karena si biru bertopi miring yang suka tertawa sendiri ketika kepikiran hal-hal yang _random_ itu sudah amat sangat biasa baginya.

"Nah, panjang umur," Solar menunjuk seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam-merah bermotif cetar(?) yang sedang berjalan menuju Kokotiam. Kali ini dia hanya berjalan biasa, tidak menggunakan gerakan kilat.

Oh iya, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Boboiboy bisa berada di Kokotiam saat ini, karena mereka (Boboiboy cs) sedang istirahat sebentar di bumi setelah kelelahan menghadapi Retak'a, si pengguna kuasa elemental terdahulu yang rambutnya suka bikin Author salah fokus.

Terlebih lagi, saat ini stasiun TAPOPS sudah hancur, jadi selagi menunggu stasiun mereka diurus oleh komandan dan yang lain, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya disarankan untuk beristirahat dulu.

Tapi meski begitu, pada akhirnya Boboiboy tetap bersikeras ingin membantu kakek kesayangannya itu di kedai, dan kemudian berakhir dengan berpecah menjadi tujuh, seperti sudah kebiasaan remaja berusia 14 tahun itu ketika membantu kedai Tok Aba.

Kenapa berpecah tujuh? 'Kan bisa hanya tiga.

Hey, jika bisa tujuh kenapa harus tiga?

Lagian jika hanya tiga, cerita ini nggak bakalan jalan loh.

"Oke, sebelum Author salah fokus lagi, ayo kita lanjut kerja," ucap Gempa yang sedari tadi membersihkan halaman sambil mengkomando elemen-elemen yang lain.

Para elemen mengangguk dan lanjut bekerja, kecuali untuk Taufan yang sibuk menyeka keringatnya dan Halilintar yang baru saja sampai.

"Assalamualaikum," gumam Halilintar.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Gimana?" sambut Gempa.

"Sudah kuantar semua. Uangnya sudah aku kasih ke Tok Aba," jawab Halilintar.

"Kerja bagus, Halilintar. Istirahatlah dulu kalau begitu," sahut Gempa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Halilintar mengangguk pelan, saat ini pemuda itu memang berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa selama lima sampai sepuluh menit ke depan sebelum ikut bergabung bersama keenam elemental lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, syukurlah Hali nggak kesasar ya. Bisa repot entar jika kita semua harus berpencar mencarimu nanti," celetuk Taufan sambil cekikikan, tapi kemudian terdiam begitu mendapat delikan tajam dari Halilintar.

"A-aku bercanda, Lin. Aku 'kan humoris orangnya," Taufan berucap lagi dengan kedua tangan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah, pose minta damai (atau minta tabok dalam kasus ini).

Halilintar mendengkus, dan sedetik kemudian pemuda itu menghilang setelah meninggalkan biasan kilat berwarna merah yang berpendar selama nol koma sekian detik.

"Hah…" Taufan mendesah, dalam hati bersyukur Halilintar tidak menyetrumnya kali ini.

Para elemental kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing selagi Tok Aba memetik kokoa di kebun.

Hingga 10 menit kemudian.

"Hey, Gempa…" panggil Taufan pelan pada si pecahan bernomor tiga.

"Hmm?" Gempa menyahut tanpa menoleh, masih fokus membersihkan meja counter, berpikir pasti rekannya itu akan mengatakan hal random yang tidak penting lagi.

"Kau ingat nggak, kapan terakhir kali Halilintar tertawa?" ucapan Taufan berikutnya tidak hanya membuat Gempa berhenti mengelap meja, tapi keempat elemental lainnya juga ikut terdiam, seolah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si elemen angin tadi memicu _trigger_ mereka.

"Kenapa…mendadak bertanya begitu?" tanya balik Gempa.

"Hmm, hanya penasaran saja," Taufan merebahkan diri di atas hooverboadnya, menerawang ke arah langit cerah yang sewarna dengan matanya, "Dia itu setiap kali muncul pasti pasang wajah kusut, datar, kalau senyum pun, pasti seringai atau semacamnya,"

"Memangnya Hali pernah tertawa ya?" tanya Thorn.

"Aku juga…sulit membayangkannya," timpal Solar.

"Senyum saja dia jarang banget," komentar Blaze.

"Dia senyum kalau diwajibkan senyum, kayak saat promosi film kedua kita waktu itu," Ice mendadak merusak dinding.

"Seingatku sih…saat kecil dulu, ketika masih kami bertiga, sebelum kami mencapai kuasa tahap kedua," ucap Gempa ragu, ingatannya juga samar.

"Iya kan? Saat masih jadi Petir dulu, perasaan dia masih suka tertawa deh pas kita nonton, main video game, bahkan saat melawan monster," desah Taufan.

"Seriusan?" tanya Blaze tidak percaya.

"Iya, tapi semenjak menjadi Halilintar, dia jadi tambah nyeremin," sahut Taufan.

"Mau gimana lagi, Taufan…kan Petir menjadi Halilintar gara-gara disiksa oleh Adu Du pakai balon, aku yakin pasti sampai sekarang Halilintar masih trauma dengan itu," Gempa tidak lagi fokus membersihkan meja, pikirannya jadi ikut melayang ke masa lalu.

Kelihatannya bukan hanya Taufan, tapi Gempa sendiri juga sebenarnya merindukan tawa dari pecahan petir yang paling agresif tersebut.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku sudah memutuskan," Taufan bangkit dari posisinya, kedua mata birunya tampak menyala.

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku akan membuatnya tertawa. Dia sudah mengalami hal berat saat berevolusi dulu, tapi aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatinya, pasti sosok dirinya yang dulu masih ada, dan aku akan menemukannya," tekad Taufan berapi-api.

"Kau yakin soal itu?" tanya Blaze ragu.

"Aku juga tidak menemukan kemungkinan untukmu melakukan itu," ucap Solar sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah selesai menghias papan nama Kokotiam dengan lampu warna-warni.

"Aku tidak suka melihat ada orang lain yang tidak tersenyum, ah…meski Hali secara teknis bukan _orang lain_, tapi justru itu. Aku akan membuatnya tertawa, dan aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku berhasil," ucap Taufan yakin, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi berwarna kebiruan pun samar-samar mengelilingi tubuhnya, tanda kali ini pemuda jahil itu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gem?" tanya Ice.

Gempa berpikir, mungkin yang diucapkan Taufan ini bisa dibilang, lebih sulit ketimbang membuat Fang puasa donat lobak merah seminggu.

Tapi…

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Seriusan?" kaget Blaze.

"Gem, kamu…" Ice menatap Gempa, tidak percaya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin melihatnya. Lagipula, jika ini bagus untuk Halilintar, kenapa tidak?" Gempa menyahut sambil tersenyum, kelihatannya semangat Taufan juga menular pada pecahan elemen tanah tersebut.

Keempat elemental Boboiboy lainnya saling pandang, mereka berempat memang muncul sesudah tiga elemen pertama berevolusi, dan jujur saja bagi mereka, sangat sulit membayangkan apa benar elemental paling senior di antara mereka itu memang pernah menjadi sosok yang murah senyum.

Tapi, melihat Taufan dan Gempa yang benar-benar serius, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa terjadi.

"Baiklah," tukas Solar tiba-tiba, "Kalau begitu, saatnya Operasi Kucing Buntel,"

"Hah?" kelima elemen yang lain menatap Solar seolah pemuda itu baru saja bertransformasi menjadi _serangga bertopeng_.

"Operasi…apa?" tanya Blaze, merasa salah dengar.

"Operasi Kucing Buntel. Aku pernah membuat rencana ini dulu, saat aku pikir mungkin saja kita, elemental, masing-masing bisa berkembang tidak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mental. Intinya, _character development,"_ jelas Solar dengan penuh percaya diri, mengabaikan tatapan tak terbaca dari para elemental yang lain.

"Terus kenapa namanya harus Operasi Kucing Buntel?" tanya Ice datar.

"Oh, tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya suka saja," jawaban Solar berikutnya membuat elemental yang lain sweatdrop bersama.

_Typical _Boboiboy Solar yang kejeniusannya sudah setara ilmuwan-ilmuwan ternama di Luar Negeri, tapi penggunaan bahasanya lebih buruk dari anak TK.

Oh, dan tentu saja _sense of naming_nya juga.

"Jadi kalau disingkat…jadinya Operasi Kucel?" Thorn berucap tiba-tiba dengan polosnya.

Dan hening lagi, selama tiga puluh detik.

"Ahahahahaha suuuper sekali!" Taufan gelindingan di rerumputan, Blaze ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ice sampai pemuda bertudung biru muda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"H-hey! Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat membuat akronimnya," protes Solar dengan wajah merah.

Gempa tepuk jidat.

Terima kasih pada Solar, sekarang mereka malah salah fokus.

Ayolah, di sini Gempa juga sangat ingin melihat tawa Halilintar lagi, tahu!

_~Operation~Start~_

"Jadi…apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Blaze pada Taufan yang sedang sibuk mengamati Halilintar dari jauh.

"Apa Taufan punya ide?" tanya Thorn penasaran.

"Mmm…aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara membuat wajah yang kusut itu tersenyum, sebentar…" Taufan masih terus mengamati Halilintar yang tampak terlalu terlena dengan sofa empuk yang ditidurinya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Trio Pembuat Masalah.

"Yosh! Aku mulai," Taufan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam tempat persembunyiannya, membuat Blaze dan Thorn yang ada di belakangnya jadi terjungkal.

"Ayolah, kenapa juga kita harus sembunyi di sini, sih?" protes Blaze sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

"Hehehe, tapi pot bunga ini efektif kan?" sahut Thorn ceria.

Jangan tanya Author bagaimana caranya mereka bertiga bisa muat di dalam pot bunga.

"Ayo, kalian berdua. Jangan buang-buang waktu," panggil Taufan sambil lari-lari di tempat.

"Taufan semangat sekali sih," ucap Blaze setelah susah payah berdiri dengan kaki yang agak kesemutan.

"Taufan ingin sekali melihat Hali tertawa ya," timpal Thorn sambil cekikikan.

"Sudah, ayo cepetan," Taufan yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya menarik tangan kedua anak buah(?)nya kemudian langsung melesat menemui si pengguna petir.

_~Operation~01~_

"Yahoo~" Halilintar yang baru saja mau memejamkan matanya, melirik bosan ke arah partner bertopi miringnya yang lari-lari dengan semangat ke arahnya.

Melihat hadirnya Blaze dan Thorn, Halilintar jadi yakin seribu persen pasti mereka mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak lagi.

Tapi bukannya menghampiri Halilintar, ketiga bocah itu malah berdiri di hadapan si petir, dengan Taufan membelakanginya, berhadapan dengan Blaze dan Thorn yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang hendak bertanya pada bapaknya, buat apa berlapar-lapar puasa.

"Tahu nggak, kemarin aku lihat ada tukang lagi marah-marah gegara pacarnya disangka selingkuh sama om-om lho," Taufan memulai, "Padahal pacarnya itu cuma mau beli tisu doang,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaze, sesuai rencana.

"Hehe...soalnya Tukangnya 'kan Tukang _sol capa tu,"_ cengir Taufan.

Kemudian hening selama satu menit, Halilintar memicingkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

"Masih belum berhasil..." bisik Thorn sambil melirik si elemental petir.

"Oke, oke, selanjutnya!" tekad Taufan.

"Kenapa pedangnya Halilin nggak bisa nyanyi?" Halilintar hampir keselek mendengar pertanyaan absurd si elemental api.

"Wajar lah. Pedangnya 'kan bukan _Pedangdut,_ makanya nggak bisa nyanyi~" jawab Taufan sambil _muter-muter._

"Pfft...Pedangdut..." Thorn dan Blaze berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap ikut rencana.

"T-tapi H-hali belum tertawa tuh," bisik Thorn, manik hijaunya melirik Halilintar yang kelihatan begitu lelah dan berniat untuk minggat dari sana, tidak mau ketularan sinting, pikirnya.

"Ugh...ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga," desis Taufan, "Yosh! Kita coba lagi," ucapnya, belum mau menyerah.

"Ne, ne, Taufan…kok kau itu suka sekali sih mengganggu Halilintar?" tanya Blaze pura-pura polos.

Halilintar tidak jadi melangkah, dia jadi penasaran juga apa yang akan dijawab oleh si topi miring._  
_

"Hehehe, itu karena aku itu suka sekali sama kepiting," cengir Taufan tidak nyambung.

"Hee? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Thorn sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja~" Taufan tiba-tiba saja pindah posisi di samping sofa dan langsung merangkul leher Halilintar tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Karena kami ini kan sahabat _a crab!"_ Taufan berucap sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Hening lagi.

Halilintar memasang tampang _'Wha-de-foot-are-u-talking-about?'_, meski sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si partner biru tua.

"Pfft…" bahu Blaze dan Thorn bergetar, dan kemudian…

"Bwahahahahahaha! A-a crab katanya! Ahahahahaha!" Blaze mulai guling-guling di lantai.

"Aku nggak tahu artinya, tapi…wahahahahahaha~" Thorn juga mulai jumpalitan(?) ke sana-kemari.

Pada akhirnya dua bocah itu jadi tidak bisa menahan diri juga...

"Woy, kenapa malah kalian yang tertawa? Aku 'kan sudah pernah menceritakan lelucon ini pada kalian," protes Taufan.

"Oy," suara rendah nan mencekam yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar membuat Taufan reflek melepas rangkulannya.

"Jika kalian mau bertingkah bodoh, tempat lain masih banyak," desisnya dengan tatapan setajam pedang halilintar.

Taufan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, "K-kenapa kau nggak tertawa?" Taufan tetap memberanikan diri bertanya.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Bodoh. Sudah sana pergi sebelum aku benar-benar menyetrum kalian," ancamnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik merah.

"Ah…Hali nggak asik!" Taufan ngambek kemudian langsung beranjak dari situ, tentu saja sambil menyeret Blaze dan Thorn yang masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Halilintar hanya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian kembali merebahkan diri.

_~Operation~01~Failed~_

"Aku nggak ngerti. Aku pikir leluconku itu bisa dipahami oleh dia…" desah Taufan sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kedai.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita harus gimana? Dan kenapa mereka itu?" tanya Gempa sweatdrop melihat Thorn dan Blaze sibuk menggelinding di sekitar kedai.

"Itu hanya efek dahsyat dari salah satu lelucon andalanku, tapi tetap saja nggak berhasil padanya," jawab Taufan lelah.

"Mungkin…menceritakan lelucon yang umum itu sudah biasa," Solar angkat bicara.

"Jadi maumu yang kayak gimana?" tanya Taufan tanpa niat.

"Heh, serahkan saja padaku yang super populer dan serba bisa ini," Solar menyahut dengan gaya selangit sambil menaik-turunkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"_Oh boy…"_ Gempa hanya tertawa kecil.

_~Operation~02~_

"Gempa, aku ingin es cokelat satu," Halilintar tiba-tiba sudah hadir di kedai, membuat Ice sampai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oke, sebentar ya," Gempa kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri membuat es cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis untuk si pengendali petir.

"Halo, kalian. Kami juga pesan es cokelat dua ya," dua orang gadis dengan warna khas pink dan kuning-biru muncul dari tikungan.

"Yaya, Ying. Apa kabar~" Taufan menyapa dengan riang gembira.

"Kami baik. Kalian bekerja dengan sangat giat ya," Yaya yang menyahut sambil tertawa kecil melihat ketujuh pecahan Boboiboy yang selalu sedia di kedai saat Tok Aba memetik kokoa.

"_Aiya,_ mereka kenapa tuh?" tanya Ying begitu melihat Blaze dan Thorn masih tertawa bahagia layaknya keracunan biskuit perisa apel hijau.

"Hmm. Biarkan saja, mereka udah kayak gitu sejak tadi," sahut Ice malas.

"Hey, Halilintar~ mau dengar lelucon?" Solar nemplok(?) ke punggung Halilintar dengan senyum percaya diri khasnya.

"Hah?" Halilintar yang baru mau memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulutnya, balas menatap si pecahan bontot, gagal paham.

"Dengar ya," Solar dengan _sok akrab_nya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Halilintar yang wajahnya masih sedatar papan.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar Solar membuat lelucon sebelumnya. Apa menurutmu dia bisa?" bisik Gempa sambil melirik cemas ke arah Solar yang kelihatan seperti mencoba akrab dengan harimau liar.

"Aku juga…tapi dia terlihat percaya diri, jadi kenapa tidak kita lihat dulu," Taufan balas berbisik, kedua manik safirnya memperhatikan percakapan kedua pecahan populer tersebut dengan antusias.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ilmuwan jika dia menemukan dua _isotope_ _helium_?" tanya Solar semangat, tidak menyadari bahwa Halilintar benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Hey, ayo katakan 'kenapa'," desak Solar gregetan.

"Huft…" Halilintar memutar mata, "Memangnya kenapa?" dan pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti _pace_ dari si pengendali cahaya saja.

"_HeHe,"_ Solar tiba-tiba cengengesan.

"Hah?" Halilintar kembali gagal paham.

"Itu jawabannya. HeHe, kau ngerti? Dua _isotope helium,_"

Halilintar kembali memasang wajah _'Wa-dda-ya-expect-you-intolerance-brat'._

Dan kembali hening selama 10 detik.

"Oh!" Yaya tiba-tiba berseru.

"Aku ngerti, aku ngerti!" Ying juga ikut menimpali dengan semangat.

"Ya ampun, Solar~ ternyata kamu bisa juga ngelawak ya. Hahahahaha!" Yaya dan Ying akhirnya bergabung dengan Blaze dan Thorn-meski kedua gadis itu tidak ikut gelindingan di rerumputan.

"Hee?" Solar bengong.

"Oke, cukup. Menyingkirlah, kau membuatku gerah," Halilintar bersuara setelah melihat Solar sama sekali tidak berniat melepas rangkulannya.

"T-tunggu, masa kau nggak tertawa sih?" protes Solar, tidak mau menerima kegagalan.

"Memangnya tadi kau ngelawak ya?" tanya Halilintar cuek, lebih fokus meminum es cokelatnya yang baru berkurang seperempat.

"Aah! Masa sih kau nggak ngerti maksudnya?" Solar langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ugh, ternyata jalan otakmu itu tidak secepat gerakan kilatmu ya?" kemudian nyolot.

"Apa katamu?" dan emosi Halilintar pun sukses terpancing.

"Uwah! aku keceplosan…" Solar cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, mendadak panik begitu melihat percikan listrik kemerahan mulai mengelilingi tubuh si pecahan _sulung_.

Baiklah, ini akan membosankan, jadi kita skip saja, oke~

_~Operation~02~failed~_

"Well, itu tidak berakhir baik, tapi setidaknya kau masih hidup," Taufan hanya tertawa garing melihat Solar yang kini sudah tepar tak berdaya dengan seluruh tubuh menghitam.

Karena panik, pemuda yang seharusnya bisa bergerak secepat cahaya itu jadi tidak sempat kabur dan akhirnya terkena sambaran petir ratusan volt kemudian berakhir terbaring mengenaskan di rerumputan.

"Kelihatannya kita gagal lagi," desah Gempa, merasa kasihan pada rerumputan di dekat kedai yang jadi ikut hangus gara-gara terkena percikan listrik.

Sedangkan pemuda yang melakukan insiden penghangusan(?) itu sudah minggat dari sana karena _mood_nya mendadak jelek setelah dikatai oleh Solar.

"Lagian, lelucon macam apa itu? Jelaslah Hali tidak akan tertawa dengan itu," Taufan sweatdrop melihat Yaya dan Ying masih tertawa anggun(?) sambil duduk santai di rerumputan, bersama Blaze dan Thorn yang masih tertawa terguling-guling.

"Ugh…itu artinya memang hanya orang tinggi saja yang bisa paham leluconku ya?" desah Solar sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Sial, si Halilintar benar-benar menyetrumnya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus bagaimana ya?" Gempa mencoba berpikir, lelucon benar-benar tidak berguna kali ini.

Pasti ada hal lain, sesuatu, yang bisa membuat Halilintar tertawa meski hanya sepersekian detik…

"Hey, Gempa. Aku pesan hot chocolate dua ya,"

"Aku juga, tapi satu saja,"

Gempa tersentak, sejak kapan Fang dan Gopal, dua kawan baiknya (meski Fang masih nggak mau ngaku) ini ada di hadapannya?

"Lagi ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Fang.

"Ah…maaf, sebentar aku buatkan," Gempa kembali menyibukkan diri membuat cokelat panas, meski pada akhirnya pikirannya masih berkelana ke mana-mana.

"Membuat Halilintar tertawa benar-benar lebih sulit daripada mengalahkan Retak'a deh," setelah kembali berwarna(?), Solar akhirnya duduk sambil menyandarkan dirinya di bangku kedai.

"Iya, mana kau jadi korban pertamanya pula," Taufan terkekeh, merasa déjà vu.

"Itu tidak lucu," sahut Solar ngambek.

"Membuat Halilintar tertawa?" Fang mendadak berhenti mengunyah donat kesukaannya.

"Memangnya bisa ya?" tanya Gopal tidak percaya.

"Kami sudah mencoba menceritakan lelucon padanya, daaaan…tidak berhasil," sahut Taufan.

"Yang terjadi malah itu," Solar menunjuk ke arah pepohonan dekat kedai di mana duo Y dan duo Bocah masih tertawa-tawa dengan bahagianya.

"Yah…bukankah itu memang nggak mungkin ya?" komentar Fang, kembali mengunyah donatnya, "Mana mungkin makhluk tukang tebas-tebas kayak dia bisa tertawa?"

"Aku setuju," Gopal menyambung sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya, "Senyum saja dia jarang banget,"

"Hmm, terakhir kali aku melihat Halilintar tertawa, bukannya saat dia sedang menjadi Ada Da dulu ya? Ketika Petir berevolusi untuk pertama kali," sebuah robot bulat berwarna kuning tiba-tiba melompat dari belakang Gempa.

"Loh? Kamu sejak kapan di sini, Ochobot?" kaget Gempa.

"Hehehe…aku baru saja dari kebun bersama Tok Aba. Tuh, Tok Aba lagi mencoba menenangkan empat yang sedang tertawa di sana," Ochobot menunjuk Tok Aba yang sedang melakukan _ruqiyah_ pada Blaze dan Thorn serta Yaya dan Ying yang mungkin lagi kesurupan jin tertawa(?).

"Tunggu, maksudmu pas Halilintar hilang ingatan? Itu nggak bisa dihitung tertawa, woy!" Gopal merinding begitu ingatannya mengenai Halilintar yang tertawa bak penjahat kemudian mengamuk dan menghabisi mereka kembali bersarang di kepalanya.

"Seenggaknya dia tertawa," Ochobot mengedikkan bahu (tunggu, memangnya bisa?).

"Mungkin jika aku menyanyikan lagu tidur spesialku, dia bisa tertawa," gumam Fang tidak jelas.

"Yang ada kau malah kena setrum kayak Solar," sahut Taufan sambil melirik Solar yang masih _ngambek_ karena gagal keren.

"Begini saja, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba menghiburnya?" Tok Aba yang sudah selesai dengan _misi_ spesialnya menghampiri kelompok superhero yang berada di kedai.

"Menghiburnya dengan apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Yah, kan yang namanya membuat orang tertawa itu tidak harus menggunakan guyonan. Asalkan kamu merasa senang, bahagia ketika melihat sesuatu, pasti otomatis kamu akan tertawa," jelas Tok Aba.

"Ha'ah. Kayak Taufan pas makan biskuit Yaya dulu," celetuk Ochobot.

"Nggak usah diingetin dong," sahut Taufan, tidak mau mengingat saat-saat _luar binasah_ yang terjadi padanya dulu.

"Tapi apa yang membuat Halilintar merasa bahagia sampai ingin tertawa…?" gumam Gempa.

"Aku tahu," Ice yang sedari tadi diam sambil memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Loh, kamu nggak tidur?" tanya Gempa.

"Enggak, aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku saja. Kalian berisik soalnya," sahut Ice seadanya.

"O-oke, jadi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gempa.

Ice tersenyum tipis, "Yang harus kita lakukan hanya…"

_~Operation~03~_

"Kali ini apa lagi sih…" Halilintar dengan ogah-ogahan melangkah kembali ke Kokotiam begitu Ochobot selesai menghubunginya dari jam kuasanya.

Katanya, Tok Aba ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan cucu-cucunya, dan tentu saja itu juga termasuk Halilintar.

Tapi entah kenapa _mood_ si pengendali petir benar-benar sangat jelek hari ini, dirinya sampai tidak mau bertemu siapapun.

Termasuk Tok Aba, seandainya saja pria tua itu bukan kakek tersayangnya.

"Oke, aku sudah di sini," ucap Halilintar setibanya dia di kedai.

Manik rubinya mengerjap bingung, tidak menyangka kedai jadi seramai ini.

Gopal dan Fang terlihat sedang ngobrol santai sambil sesekali bersulang dengan cangkir masing-masing.

_Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat itu?_

Yaya dan Ying juga terlihat sedang bermain _patty cake_ di atas tikar yang digelar di rerumputan.

Blaze dan Thorn sudah tidak menggelinding lagi.

Blaze kini sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Ice yang setia mendengarkan, sedangkan pemuda es itu juga tampak begitu nyaman tidur di pangkuan sang partner.

Thorn sendiri juga duduk tidak jauh dari duo Y, tampak menyuapi Solar dengan kue cokelat (yang jelas bukan bikinan Yaya), dan Solar sendiri tertawa kecil sambil ngobrol dengan semangat bersama sang partner hijau.

Tok Aba juga hadir, beliau duduk di atas semacam kursi malas yang diketahui terbuat dari batu, dengan Gempa dan Ochobot yang kelihatan memijit-mijit kaki sang kakek.

"Tunggu, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Halilintar tidak mengerti.

"Ah, Hali~ akhirnya kau datang juga," Taufan yang baru selesai mengantarkan es cokelat pesanan Yaya dan Ying, dengan semangat terbang mendekati Halilintar yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Oh, Tok Aba memutuskan kita santai sejenak bersama teman dan keluarga di sini, setelah semua yang kita lalui. Tentu saja, kau juga harus ikut," jawab Taufan sambil menarik tangan Halilintar untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Halilintar mengangguk mengerti, jika itu keinginan Tok Aba, tidak heran Solar juga ada di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Solar dan Ice tidak dipaksa loh. Mereka memang mau, karena jarang-jarang kan kita bisa menjalani hari sedamai ini?" Taufan berucap seolah baru saja membaca pikiran Halilintar.

"Oh," Halilintar menyahut singkat, membiarkan Taufan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kedai.

"Nah, aku membuat Halilintart. Habiskan, oke?" Taufan, dengan senyum sejuta watt, menyajikan sepiring kue mini berwarna kemerahan yang bagian atasnya dihiasi ceri yang sudah dipotong berbentuk cabai.

"Itu isinya krim keju. Tenang saja, tidak manis kok~" pemuda biru itu berujar lagi begitu melihat Halilintar hanya memandangi kue di hadapannya dengan curiga.

"Kau…tumben bersikap manis. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" selidik Halilintar.

"Hee~ tapi aku 'kan memang udah manis dari dulu~" sahut Taufan dengan nada _sing a song._

Halilintar memutar mata kemudian akhirnya mencoba sesuap dari kue kesukaannya tersebut.

Oke, ini krim keju dan rasanya tidak manis, malah cenderung tawar.

Taufan menggembungkan pipinya, Halilintar memang memakan kue buatannya, tapi tidak sedikitpun senyum terpatri di paras pemuda petir tersebut.

_Oke, saatnya fase kedua._

"Halilintar, coba deh perhatikan sekelilingmu," ucap Taufan.

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian menuruti ucapan si pengendali angin.

Gopal dan Fang terlihat mengobrol ceria.

Blaze dan Ice tiduran di atas rerumputan sambil tertawa.

Thorn dan Solar masih saling menyuapi makanan.

Yaya dan Ying saling bersandar dan kelihatan seperti sedang menyanyikan sesuatu.

Tok Aba kini gantian memijit kepala Gempa, dengan Ochobot yang menyuapi si pecahan tanah dengan kue cokelat bikinan Taufan.

Halilintar menyadari, teman-teman dan keluarganya kelihatan akrab sekali.

Tapi sejak kapan?

"Bagus bukan?" Taufan menopang dagunya, "Sekali-sekali ketika berpecah, kita tidak membuat keributan. Kasihan Tok Aba," ucapnya.

Oke, entah apa yang merasuki Taufan hari ini, tapi ucapan pemuda itu memang ada benarnya.

"Hali," Halilintar menatap bingung ke arah Taufan yang tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk bersikap lebih baik padamu mulai sekarang. Kau tahu, ketika kita semua diambil oleh Retak'a dan…aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dengan Gempa, dengan kalian semua, aku benar-benar cemas…" gumam Taufan.

"Itu sebabnya, karena sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi, aku janji akan menjadi partner yang lebih berguna untukmu, juga untuk semuanya nanti," tandasnya.

Halilintar terdiam, dipandanginya raut wajah Taufan yang terlihat cerah tapi juga penuh keyakinan.

Halilintar mendengkus kemudian menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku juga sudah tahu, bodoh…" gumamnya.

Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Jadi~ apa kau senang sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Eh?" Halilintar kembali mengangkat wajahnya, rona merahnya yang baru mau muncul jadi hilang lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Taufan semangat, dan tanpa Halilintar sadari, saat ini para elemental berserta Tok Aba dan kawan-kawan mereka sudah pasang telinga baik-baik, siapa tahu saja si pengguna elemen petir itu terkekeh dengan suara yang amat sangat sulit ditangkap indera pendengaran.

"Aku…"

"Yaaa?" Taufan semakin antusias menantikan jawaban dari sang partner.

"A-aku…umm," Halilintar memalingkan wajah, tampak begitu gelisah.

"'Aku' apa?" Taufan semakin gemas menunggu jawaban dari si pengendali petir.

"A-aku..uh! Terserahlah!" Halilintar tiba-tiba saja kabur dengan gerakan kilat, sangat cepat sampai Taufan sendiri tidak sempat merespon.

"Eh?" Gempa melongo, begitu juga dengan Tok Aba.

"Kenapa dia malah kabur?" heran Gopal.

"Jangan-jangan dia malu?" tebak Yaya.

"Tapi aku yakin seratus persen Halilintar pasti merasa senang digituin," ucap Solar.

"Tapi dia tidak tertawa~~ bahkan tersenyum saja tidak," Taufan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hmm…mungkin cara Halilintar mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya itu dengan…marah-marah kemudian melarikan diri?" gumam Tok Aba.

"Bisa jadi, Tok. Halilintar kan pemalu orangnya," sahut Ochobot.

"J-jadi ini tidak berhasil juga?" tanya Thorn.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Padahal aku pikir ini adalah solusi yang tepat untuk membuat orang pemalu tapi sensitif seperti Halilintar tertawa," desah Ice.

"Mungkin karena Halilintar berbeda denganmu, Ice," komentar Blaze.

"Hah…jadi tidak bisa juga ya," Gempa mendesah lelah.

"Aku rasa memang tidak mungkin membuat Halilintar tertawa," ucap Fang setelah menelan habis donat terakhirnya.

"Aku pikir Fang benar, dia 'kan bukan sisi periangnya Boboiboy," timpal Ying.

"Mana mungkin juga Halilintar yang serem gitu bisa tertawa," Gopal ikut berkomentar.

"Tapi setidaknya Halilintar juga merasa senang dengan yang tadi kan?" hibur Yaya, mencoba mencari sisi positif dari tindakan mereka tadi.

Solar berdiri dari tikar kemudian menghela napas, "_Face it, guys._ Halilintar tidak akan tertawa, mungkin iya dulu, tapi…semua orang bisa berubah, begitu juga dengan dia," ucapnya.

"Jadi…operasi ini gagal?" tanya Thorn murung.

"Mau gimana lagi…aku rasa memang tidak semua eksperimenku bisa berhasil," desah Solar.

"Ya sudahlah," Tok Aba beranjak dari kursi batunya, "Paling tidak seperti kata Yaya, Halilintar juga tetaplah bisa merasa senang," ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Atok ke rumah dulu ya, mau ambil uang kembalian," ucap Tok Aba kemudian pamit diikuti Ochobot.

"Aku mau ke laboratorium dulu. Thorn, mau ikut?" ajak Solar.

"Boleh deh," di luar dugaan, Thorn menyanggupi. Mungkin _mood_ elemen tumbuhan itu jadi ikutan jelek karena eksperimen partnernya gagal.

Dan satu per satu, mereka semua pun kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing, seolah kebersamaan yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Meninggalkan Taufan dan Gempa yang saling pandang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Gempa bertanya, "Semua orang menganggap Halilintar itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, terlalu kaku bahkan untuk sekedar mengekspresikan perasaannya. Apa itu benar?" pemuda yang identik dengan warna kuning tersebut bergumam pelan.

"Gempa," pemuda tanah itu kembali menatap Taufan setelah pundaknya ditepuk pelan, "Kira-kira, apa kau setuju?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa terdiam, tapi akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Mereka percaya.

Pasti masih bisa.

Halilintar tetaplah Boboiboy, pasti sosoknya yang itu masih ada di suatu tempat.

Taufan dan Gempa percaya akan hal itu.

Karena mereka sudah mengenal Halilintar lebih lama dibandingkan siapapun.

_~Operation~03~Failed~_

"Solar, sebenarnya ini semua mau diapain sih?" tanya Thorn lelah karena sudah bolak-balik dari laboratorium ke kedai sambil membawa berkotak-kotak benda entah apa kepunyaan Solar.

"Aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru, jadi aku mau mengecek dulu isi dari kotak-kotak eksperimenku. Kali aja ada yang sudah kadaluwarsa(?), dan juga untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di labku," jelas Solar sambil membongkar isi kotak kardus yang dibawa Thorn.

"Banyak sekali. Ini semua apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Hanya eksperimen lamaku yang tidak selesai," jawab Solar tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa nggak diselesaikan?" Yaya menatap kagum botol-botol kecil yang berisi cairan berbagai warna tersebut.

"Well, aku tidak lanjut begitu sadar jika hasil dari percobaannya tidak akan ada gunanya. Menciptakan _potion_ yang tepat itu sama ribetnya dengan meracik bumbu masak, kalian tahu?" sahut Solar.

"Hey, yang ini warnanya lucu," Thorn mengambil sebotol cairan kimia yang berwarna hijau kehitaman(?) dan agak berbuih.

"Jangan dipegang sembarangan, Thorn. Ramuan yang tidak selesai biasanya punya efek samping yang cukup fatal bagi manusia," ucap Solar.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Thorn penasaran.

"Yah, kayak sebelah tangan jadi tentakel, atau ukuran tubuh mengecil, membesar, dan sebagainya," Solar kembali sibuk memeriksa satu per satu eksperimen lamanya.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kau menciptakan ramuan yang bisa membuat Halilintar tertawa? Pasti seru," usul Gopal antusias.

"Hii, kau yakin akan seru? Kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi pada Taufan dulu?" komentar Ying sweatdrop.

"Aku juga ingin, tapi jika untuk Halilintar, mungkin tidak akan mudah," sahut Solar.

"Kita pasti butuh-"

"WOY! KEMBALI KE SINIIIII!"

"MIAW!"

"KEMBALIKAN AYAM GORENGKU!"

"Blaze…huft…aku tidak kuat lagi…" Ice yang kelelahan langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas bola air, terengah-engah setelah berusaha menghentikan Blaze mengejar seekor kucing liar yang mencuri sepotong ayam gorengnya.

"KEMBALIKAN WOY!" Blaze melemparkan bola-bola api kecil ke arah si kucing, dan rupanya kucing liar yang mungkin sudah sering menghadapi segala jenis marabahaya itu bisa menghindar dari bola-bola api tersebut dengan lincah.

"Wah! Kucingnya menuju ke sini!" Thorn dengan antusias merentangkan tangannya, mencoba memeluk kucing tersebut.

"Tunggu, di sini banyak cairan kimianya. Singkiran dia!" jerit Solar panik.

"AYAM GORENGKU!" teriak Blaze murka.

"T-tunggu, Blaze…jangan melempar bola api ke sini nanti-"

"Miaw!" kucing tersebut tiba-tiba melompat ke pelukan Thorn yang masih memegang sebotol cairan kimia milik Solar.

"Wah! Cairannya!" Gopal menjerit, bersama Yaya, Ying, dan Fang yang langsung menghindar karena botol cairan yang dijatuhkan oleh Thorn tersebut mulai mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau, yang langsung membungkus seluruh tubuh Solar.

"Solar!" Thorn berteriak panik karena tidak sempat menarik partnernya.

"Ada apa ini?" Gempa bersama Taufan yang sibuk mengurus kedai akhirnya ikut ke belakang, dan terkejut melihat asap berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti tubuh si pengendali cahaya.

"Itu lah, aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan gegabah, Blaze," Ice mengomel pelan.

"Ya maaf. Habisnya ayam gorengku…" Blaze memalingkan wajah sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ugh…aku merasa aneh," asap hijau itu menghilang, dan akhirnya sosok Solar kembali terlihat.

"Eh? S-solar…kamu…" Thorn menatap Solar tak percaya, kedua mata hijaunya yang bulat jadi makin bulat saja.

"W-wow…" Gempa menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Blaze dan Ice menatap si elemen cahaya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Solar menatap bingung keempat kawannya yang tampak mundur seolah tidak mau menyentuhnya.

Cairan kimia yang tadi mengenainya adalah cairan yang berfungsi untuk menghilangkan polusi udara. Hanya saja, cairan itu tidak selesai karena Solar kekurangan bahan, dan sekarang pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa efeknya.

Solar kemudian mengecek tubuhnya.

Kulitnya tidak berubah warna, pakaiannya masih tetap _fashionable_, kacamata kerennya masih ada, dia juga tidak kehilangan kuasa elemennya.

Solar juga tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tumbuh di wajahnya, tapi kenapa mereka semua menatapnya seperti itu?

"S-solar…" Taufan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Apa yang terjadi?" Solar mulai kesal karena bukannya menjawab, para elemental beserta teman-temannya malah memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Woy! Kalian lagi ngapain sih di sana?" hingga akhirnya elemental petir yang belakangan ini tidak lagi memakai pakaian dominan hitam mendatangi mereka.

"Kedai nggak ada yang jaga, nanti kalian dimarahi Atok, tahu! Kenapa kalian malah…" Halilintar yang baru mau mengomel langsung membeku di tempat, seolah baru saja tertembak panah es.

"K-kenapa?" Solar jadi merinding melihat Halilintar yang kini memandanginya dengan intens.

"Eh? H-hali ya? Maaf, kami akan segera ke sana," Gempa yang menyahut, takut elemental bernomor urut satu ini mengamuk lagi.

"…" Halilintar tidak bersuara, semakin menarik perhatian para superhero remaja di sana.

"H-hali?" Taufan bertanya takut-takut.

"Hehehe…"

"Eh?" Taufan mendadak merasa ada yang aneh dengan pendengarannya.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hee?" Solar melotot, Thorn semakin membulatkan matanya, Blaze dan Ice bengong, Yaya dan Ying reflek berpegangan tangan, Gopal jawdrop, kacamata Fang merosot.

Sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa terlihat takjub.

"Hahahaha! Sekarang kau mengerti kan, gimana rasanya jadi korban eksperimen? Hahahahaha!" Boboiboy Halilintar, perwujudan dari elemen petir, sisi pemarah dan serius dari Boboiboy, tampak tertawa dengan bahagianya.

Tawa yang tidak lebar memang, tapi itu sungguhan.

"H-halilintar…" Gopal kelihatannya belum ada niat menutup rahangnya kembali.

"Dia…tertawa?" Fang mencoba memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, pasti dia salah lihat.

"Tunggu, tapi kenapa dia tertawa?" tanya Solar bingung.

"Anu…Solar," Yaya yang berusaha keras menahan senyumnya, menunjuk kepala si pemuda cahaya.

"Huh? K-kenapa dengan…ah!" Solar menjerit begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya tepat setelah dirinya melepas topinya.

"R-rambutku mana?!" Solar kalang kabut melihat kepalanya yang kini plontos, sama seperti anak kecil kembar dari kampung sebelah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi kalau aku jadi botak?!" jeritnya lagi, "Apa kata fans-fansku nanti kalau aku jadi kayak gini?!"

"S-sori, Solar…" ucap Ying tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," Gempa tersenyum, "Aku rasa Halilintar memang tidak pernah berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ya,"

"Huh? Apa maksud kalian?" Halilintar yang sudah puas tertawa, menatap Gempa bingung, "Selera humorku tidak serendah itu. Tapi kalian tahu, aku rasa sekali-sekali bersenang-senang memang tidak ada salahnya," ucap Halilintar dengan seulas senyum.

"Wow…" Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal sampai terpana melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Apa? Aku benar kan?" Halilintar kembali merona melihat tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan kawan-kawannya.

"Solar~~~" Taufan tiba-tiba menerjang, memeluk Solar yang masih panik dengan erat. "Makasih ya, berkat kau, Halilintar kita bisa tertawa lagi~ hweeee aku bahagia!" jerit Taufan sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"Tunggu dulu," Solar melepas paksa pelukan Taufan, merasa ada yang salah.

"Yosh! Kita ke Burgeriak, yuk! Aku traktir~" seru Taufan tanpa menggubris Solar yang hendak protes.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Halilintar, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku partnernya ini.

"Sudah, aku lagi hepi saat ini. Ayo~" Taufan dengan riang gembira menarik tangan Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Kau bukannya memang selalu hepi ya?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Hehehe, pokoknya ini spesial. Kan, GemGem~?" Gempa yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

Ternyata dugaan mereka berdua benar, Halilintar tidak sepenuhnya berubah.

Sekalipun evolusinya itu menyakitkan dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang cukup dalam, dia masih tetaplah Boboiboy yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, meski memang tidak mudah.

Mereka hanya perlu menemukan di mana _sosok_ yang itu bersembunyi.

"Syukurlah ya," Yaya tertawa melihat tingkah laku tiga elemental senior tersebut.

"Aku akan menganggap ini akhir yang bahagia," tukas Ying sambil menggandeng tangan Yaya, hendak menyusul tiga elemen Boboiboy.

"Dia beneran tertawa…" Fang ikut berjalan meski masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Ah! Aku lupa merekamnya…padahal penggemar pasti akan senang melihat yang tadi," desah Gopal, lagi-lagi kumat otak bisnisnya.

"Woy! Kalian lebih peduli dengan Halilintar yang tertawa ketimbang aku? Aku botak loh ini! Botak!" jerit Solar putus asa. Ditekannya topi putihnya kuat-kuat untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak efek samping cairan kimianya, harus ini yang terjadi?

Jika begini Solar lebih memilih punya tangan tentakel saja deh…

"Ini 'kan memang salahmu. Siapa suruh bawa-bawa eksperimen aneh ke tempat terbuka?" ucap Blaze sambil mengedikkan bahu, mendadak lupa akan kasus ayam gorengnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau yang sabar oke? Aku mau ikut makan burger saja deh," tukas Ice.

"Ikuuuut~" Blaze juga ikut beranjak, menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Mereka…kejam sekali…" Solar jatuh berlutut, kecewa dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Bukannya awalnya juga kita berniat untuk membuat Hali tertawa? Yuk, aku temani bikin ramuan penumbuh rambut," bujuk Thorn, merasa kasihan juga melihat elemental yang paling besar kepala itu kini jadi besar kepala secara harafiah.

"Hiks…memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Solar ragu sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Bisa dong~ aku 'kan juga punya banyak lidah buaya. Pakai saja tanamanku, pasti berhasil~" sahut Thorn semangat.

"Huft…iya deh, kita susul mereka setelah selesai membuat cairan penumbuh rambut," desah Solar menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kesimpulannya? Soal operasi kali ini?" tanya Thorn.

"Well, memang di luar rencana, tapi bisa aku putuskan Operasi Kucing Buntel pertama kita sukses," ucap Solar, akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Kelihatannya memang jika ingin mencapai hasil ilmu pengetahuan yang luar biasa, juga dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang luar biasa…" Solar menyentuh kepalanya yang tertutup topi dengan dramatis, "Pokoknya, aku harus mendapatkan rambutku kembali!" tekadnya.

"Yey! Semangat!" Thorn menimpali dengan ceria.

Dan begitu lah akhirnya.

Paling tidak, Operasi pertama berhasil kan?

Meski memang harus ada pengorbanan.

.

.

.

**Operation Success**

* * *

**Haaai~~ saya kembali ke ranah humor again~ XD**

**Maaf ya, saya keseringan menistakan Hali, dan itu udah cukup menstrim buat saya. Jadi, kali ini mau coba elemental yang lain, UwU lagian Solar juga sama populernya kan? Kenapa nggak dinistain juga? #tembakansolar **  
**Tapi tenang aja~ rambutnya Solar akan tumbuh lagi kok~ jika dia botak terus ya kasihan entar mister pukulan satu(?) bakalan ada saingannya *bukan woy* **

**Kira-kira ini OOC nggak ya? Saya sih kepikiran, bagaimana jika Halilintar itu tidak benar-benar jaim? Dia bisa tertawa, hanya saja dia tidak mudah dibikin tertawa, alias tidak retceh~**  
**Saya keinget scene di mana BBB cs denger suara Iwan for the first time, dan di situ jelas-jelas Halilintar mau tertawa~ pasti dia udah tertawa seandainya saja dia nggak dijitak Yaya XD. **

**Jadi berdasarkan Operasi Kucing Buntel kali ini, Boboiboy Halilintar itu masih bisa tertawa kok. Hanya memang, nggak mudah. **  
**Ahahaha… Jika ada yang mau kalian sampaikan *pliss jangan teriak ke saya gegara menistakan Solar #uhuk*, silakan paparkan di kotak review ya~ XD**

**Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~ XD**

** Review please~**


End file.
